ZBo go ship da
by Acrystar
Summary: Que se cache t’il sous l’épais mur mental d’HanRyu ? Shonenaï
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de high school ne son pas à moi, mais au Coréen Kim Young Oh

**Genre** : Humour débile, un tout petit peu de Angst vu que le perso principale est schizo

**Résumé** : Que se cache t'il sous l'épais mur mental d'Han-Ryu ?

_Hebichu_.

* * *

**Bo go ship da (I miss you dearly)**

**1**

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

L'homme en noir se retourna, pas un sourire, pas un seul trait sur le visage exprimant une once de haine ou de mépris. La chevelure châtain prit un éclat auburn et son regard glissa dans le lointain. Le psycho détacha ses cheveux, alors que ses yeux prirent un éclat dangereux, presque bestial, il se rua dans la bagarre et sauva son ami de la mort...

**Fin...**

Ce film était nul, carrément, m'enfin j'voulais faire plaisir au peu d'amies que j'ai, un cinéma en soirée ne tue personne, mais évidement il avait fallut compter sur Jo Pae et mon frère pour me faire escorter. Et pas par n'importe qui. Je ne le regarderais pas, il me fait peur des fois. Ho qui est Jo Pae ? Un taré qui veut établir un nouvel empire Sud Coréen. Pourquoi ? Changer le monde, quel idéaliste ! Mais depuis qu'il fait parler de lui, il a rallié plusieurs lycées du coin, même la mafia se tait. Je n'irais pas à dire qu'il est merveilleux, mais y'a comme une étincelle de débilité qui le fait sortir du commun des mortels. Il me voit déjà marié à lui. Crétin, il rêve !  
Dans sa troupe il y a le fameux Ho Rah, pour certain c'est un légendaire membre d'un commando d'élite. En fait c'est un autre crétin moins crétinisant que l'autre... blond décoloré, il essaye de draguer Gyu Min, une des plus célèbres filles de la ville, pour son côté un peu... bagarreur ! Mais vous savez quoi, elle aime en secret ce taré de Jo Pae, on ne peut pas être parfaite !  
Mon frère, lui c'est Tae Jin, un amateur de moto et de sensations fortes. Il a un petit groupe de motards assez connu dans la ville. Il aide Jo Pae quand il en a besoin. Je l'aime bien, il a la classe, et quand il vient me chercher à la fin des cours, les filles sont folles de jalousie. Bon c'est vrai, il est beau garçon, après tout on a le même sang ! Et non, je ne me vente pas, pas du tout...  
Mais parlons du dernier sur la liste, celui qui fait le pitre à côté de moi. Han Ryu... le taré psychotique de la bande, il ne ressent pas la douleur, je l'ai vu se battre avec un bras cassé, ce doit être un hybride d'idiot et de malade mentale. Je ne sais pas quel age il a, mais il est toujours au lycée, il dort dans le placard à balais pendant les heures de cours... Un jour je l'ai frappé si fort qu'il en était tout boursouflé, et il souriait. Franchement, y'a quelque chose de dingo chez lui.  
Je l'ignore, pendant que les filles insinuent qu'on ferait un joli couple.

-Vraiment ? »

Mais regardez-le, il se prend pour qui ? Il joue son beau gosse, mais au fond qui es-tu vraiment Han Ryu ?  
Frère du grand Moo, le numéro un de la mafia coréenne, si il n'était pas venu chercher son frère par la force, on ne l'aurait toujours pas su. Qui es-tu ? Et que caches-tu ?  
J'entends mon soit disant futur mari qui approche, voilà, il frappe Han Ryu, parce qu'il parle avec les autres filles au lieu de me surveiller. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a prêté serment d'allégeance à cet imbécile. Le voilà à genoux en train de demander pardon, il m'écœure, des fois je me demande pourquoi je le crains.

-Pardon Jo Pae, pardooooon je recommencerais pluuuuuuuuuuuuus ! »

Quel cinéma, j'entends le moteur d'une moto qui tourne à plein gaz, je souris, je vais pour lui dire bonjours mais Han Ryu est plus rapide.

-Yo, Tae Jin ! »  
-Yo, Han Ryu ! »

C'est la première fois que mon frère accroche si vite avec quelqu'un ! Qui est ce mec ? Pour que Tae Jin l'estime en égal dès la première rencontre ? Je les regarde se sourire bêtement, les filles marmonnent des trucs bizarres sur mon frère. Elles parlent de mangas japonais, je me retourne et elles m'en tendent un. BxB ? Du yaoï, hein ? Je le mets dans mon sac et grimpe sur la moto de mon frère. Je passe rapidement ma main dans sa chevelure décolorée, j'aime bien ça, le câliner un peu. J'en ai marre d'être toujours prise pour une enfant, j'ai 17 ans maintenant. Et lui ? Ben bientôt 20, mais c'est pas la question ! Je lui fais la bise et regarde tristement la balafre qu'il a sur le nez. Vous savez, chez moi c'est pas la joie, alors mon frère est parti de la maison dès ses 16 ans. C'est la rue qui l'a éduqué, et moi, moi, ben quand je dois fuir la maison, c'est lui qui prend soin de moi. Ce soir là, il est rentré à la maison, chose qu'il ne faisait plus depuis un an. Ce soir là, il était couvert de blessures, il ne m'a rien dit, et heureusement que le père était pas là. Je l'ai soigné, mais cette balafre sera toujours là, entre ses deux yeux. Enfin deux centimètres à droite, ou à gauche et il perdait un œil, alors on va dire qu'il a eut de la chance…  
Mon futur mari me fait au revoir, Han Ryu fait un sourire au frangin et on s'en va. Jijin me gronde, il aime pas que je fasse la sœurette attentionnée, pas devant ses potes, ça le met mal à l'aise. Le grand Tae Jin qui se fait dorloter par sa petite sœur. Ben quoi, j'ai bien le droit, non ? Après tout... C'est MON frère, avant d'être leur boss ou allié !

-Pas devant eux ! »  
-Mais t'es MON frère ! »  
-M'en fou pas devant eux ! »  
-Oh làlà... »

Pourquoi on s'entend bien ? Malgré le bruit du moteur et tout ça ? Parce qu'on ne met jamais de casque. Quand je suis sur sa moto, il roule doucement, et avec prudence. Seul, c'est un bolide qui fonce au deux cents !  
Dans son regard je sais, c'est sur son engin qu'il veut mourir. Je le sais, et je comprends son choix, mais de temps en temps, quand je le vois pas pendant deux/trois jours, je m'inquiète. C'est tout de même mon frère ! Que me restera t'il sans lui ? Jo Pae ? Il le sait, je le sens, c'est pour ça qu'il ne me défend pas contre lui, parce que Jo Pae prendra soin de moi, même s'il n'est plus. Je sers son blouson machinalement. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Pas ça...

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »  
-Rien... »

Je cale ma tête sur son épaule, j'aime sentir mon frère vivre, il est si radieux sur sa moto, comme un chevalier, ou un guerrier chinois. Comme dans ces films… Tae Jin n'a pas de maître, il est son propre chef et juge, à la tête d'une armée de rebelles protégeant la population. Voilà ce qu'il aurait été, si nous étions à l'époque féodale...  
Il me dépose devant la maison, et je le regarde partir au garage. Oui, avec un ami, ils tiennent un garage pour moto, de quoi subventionner l'entretient de leurs machines. Moi, je rentre à la maison, il a encore trop bu, alors je m'enferme dans ma chambre et je regarde ce manga. Je comprends rien, c'est écrit en japonais, y'a un mec torse nu dessus, un truc pour fille sûrement. Et puis le choc, je tombe sur le même mec en couverture qui là est en train d'en embrasser un autre, un autre homme !  
Jo Pae me connait sous une forme bien particulière, j'avais été éjecté du cours parce que j'avais lu un magasine porno pendant que le prof me faisait chier avec sa littérature ancienne.  
Ça m'avait valu le surnom de la 'fille au porno'. Ça avait fait rire le frangin, attend que je l'attrape avec ce genre de magasine dans les mains, comme si c'était que pour les hommes ! Y'a des beaux mâles dans certains de ces magasines ! Mais là, là, franchement, non c'était pas du tout mon genre, et que ses filles disent que mon frère pouvait faire ce genre de choses avec Han Ryu, ho mon dieu, non jamais ! J'ai envoyé le livre contre mon mur, puis je l'ai écrasé violemment sous mon pied, encore, encore, faire disparaître ces obscénités de ma vue.  
Oh j'ai un contrôle de math demain... heu... tant pis, oh si au moins un chapitre ou deux que je sache de quoi ça parle...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Bo go ship da (I miss you dearly)**

**2**

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

-Aller du nerf, tu dois encore trafiquer la boite de vitesse sur celle là avant demain... »  
-Bien, bien, je me dépêche... et comment va ta sœur au faite ? »  
-Pourquoi ? Tu t'intéresses à elle ou quoi ? Intéresse-toi à cette boite de vitesse ! »

Je n'aime pas quand ils parlent de ma sœur comme ça, en faite, j'ai toujours fait attention que mes hommes ne s'approchent pas d'elle, ils ne sont pas dignes d'elle, elle mérite tout ce qu'il y a de mieux, et pour l'instant ça me semble être Jo Pae, enfin je lui ai donné ma bénédiction, encore faut-il qu'il s'approprie ses faveurs et c'est pas gagné, hey après tout c'est ma petite sœur...  
Je sors la tête de dessous ma moto, je vérifie toujours tout, toutes les semaines, elle brille, je la bichonne...  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le sens arriver. Je le regarde s'approcher de moi, j'aime bien son manteau en cuir, il lui donne un air encore plus... dangereux. En faite je pourrais bien comparer Han Ryu à un chien, le genre agressif, un doberman, le genre de chien avenant avec ceux qu'il considère comme ses maîtres, et une menace envers tout ceux qui se dressent contre lui et ceux qu'il aime. J'ai de la chance de faire parti de ceux-là, parce que je n'aimerais pas me battre contre lui.

-Hum ? »

Il a l'air totalement absent, sûrement encore un duel mental à l'intérieur de lui, il est pas si net que ça... mais tant qu'il me saute pas à la gorge, je m'en fiche. Chacun ses problèmes, et ses petits tracas ! Moi, c'est ma moto, lui, son cerveau. Bien, en attendant, je nettoie mes mains et j'attends qu'il dise quelque chose… J'aime le cambouis, son odeur, sa texture, je ne sais pas ce que je serais aujourd'hui, si je ne l'avais pas rencontré. Un autre Dol-Sol bourré aux amphètes et qui croit être un dieu sur terre, ou un mec qui se retrouve seul au monde abandonné par ses amis ? Ça m'a sorti de la rue, ça m'a sauvé de l'enlisement social. Je ne suis pas riche, et je ne veux pas l'être, je vis, je survis, et ça me convient parfaitement, car je suis libre de voler là où je veux aller ! Le pays m'appartient...  
Il vient de bouger la tête, apparemment il est de retour parmi le commun des mortels, ça se voit, il sourit comme un crétin, son air inquiétant vient de disparaître. Il vaut mieux le laisser quand il est comme ça, ne pas parler, pas s'approcher, pas le toucher. Je savais que ce type était dangereux, depuis le premier jour. Cette fois où il m'a battu en vitesse avec sa berline noire. Ce jour où il s'est explosé la tête contre le volant et qu'il est sorti de la voiture en riant. Oui je l'ai toujours su, même si j'avais toujours vu que cette facette faussement crétine. Lorsque Jo Pae s'est fait poignarder, il m'a fait peur. Jamais je n'ai eut aussi peur de ma vie ! Ce n'était plus le même homme. Ce jour là il avait failli me péter le bras, parce que j'avais osé le toucher, l'empêcher d'aller dans la gueule du loup. Je l'ai suivi, et j'ai vu ce dont il était capable. Han Ryu peut tuer à mains nues, sans remord ni regret, hommes, femmes, enfants, sa famille a du le conditionner pour ça. C'est une arme, cruelle et impossible à maîtriser. Je ne voudrais pas être le fou qui osera encore toucher à un seul cheveu de son Jo Pae.

-Je peux aider, dis, dis, diiiis... »  
-Tae Jin fait le partir, il arrête pas de tout trifouiller ! »  
-Oh c'est quoi ça, et ça, et ça? Oooooh et ça... »

Comme à son habitude, il a tout fait tomber, et il massacre mon meccano à grands coups de poing, parce qu'il s'est énervé. Ce sont des coups gentillets, parce que sinon, je devrais l'emmener à l'hôpital, là il aura quelques bleus. J'attrape sa main, pour qu'il s'arrête de cogner. Et je lui fais non, de la tête.

-Laisse le tranquille, tu joueras quand il aura terminé son travail, ok ? »  
-HUM ! »

Un gosse, des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est un gosse. Il s'assoit gentiment sur un fauteuil et il ne bouge plus, parce que j'ai dit non, parce qu'il obéit étrangement à tout ce que je lui dis.

-Taaaaaaeeeeeee Jineuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! »  
-Hum ? »  
-J'm'ennuie ! »  
-Pourquoi t'es venu ici alors ? »  
-Jo Pae il est rentré chez luiiii, Ho Rah drague Guy Min, je suis tout seul, et je veux pas être tout seul. »

Et oui, un gamin, un véritable gamin. Comment a été son enfance, dans la cage dorée des Moo ? Je soupire, évidement, c'est moi qui me le ramasse...

-Et pourquoi tu vas pas draguer ? »  
-Moi ? »  
-Ben non, mon meccano, abruti, et arrête de faire cette tête de crétin fini ! »  
-Maiiiis, ta sœur, elle m'aime pas, et c'est la futur femme de Jo Pae ! »  
-Y'en a d'autres non ? »  
-... »

Bon, ils ont quoi avec ma sœur ces deux là ? Une fille qui lit des pornos c'est la nouvelle mode ? En tout cas, si je laisse Jo Pae faire ce qu'il veut avec elle, je ne suis pas d'avis de faire la même chose avec lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il lui ferait du mal, mais un mec instable mentalement... pas trop envie qu'il s'approche de TROP près !

-Bon, bon, ok, qu'es-ce que tu veux faire ? »  
-Battre ! »

Quelle question stupide, c'était soit ça, soit courir après les papillons, mais vu qu'on été en pleine nuit, fallait pas rêver...

-Y'a pas de bandes rivales dans le coin, tu les as toutes décimées hier, je t'avais dit d'en garder pour aujourd'hui ! Gourmand ! »  
-Taaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineuh ! »  
-Bon laisse-moi finir mes vérifications et on fera un tour en moto qu'en dis-tu ? »  
-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »

Il est sympathique tout de même, le jour où les hommes de main de son frère m'ont démoli, c'est lui qui m'a porté, qui m'a ramené à ma sœur. Et c'est lui qu'a veillé sur moi quand elle est partie en cours. Cette fois-là, j'ai plus vu l'image d'un Saint-Bernard que celle d'un doberman. Bon... je vérifie le niveau d'huile, j'aime pas quand il est derrière moi, bon, bon, j'essaye de faire comme si ce cinglé était pas là. Ça a l'air d'aller.  
J'astique un coup, et voilà roulez petit bolide.

-Monte ! »

Ça me fait bizarre la seule personne à avoir eut le droit de monter là, c'est ma sœur, d'ailleurs le meccano me regarde bizarrement. Oh si y'a eut Jo Pae, mais c'était pour un cas d'extrême urgence. Non, et puis le soir, je fais ma promenade en solitaire, mais être avec lui, c'est comme si j'étais seul...  
Je longe la voie rapide en direction de la mer et je m'arrête toujours au même endroit, en hauteur, surplombant la côte rocheuse. Je m'approche du bord, pose mon pied droit sur la corniche et j'allume une cigarette. C'est ça ma vie. La vitesse et ce spectacle à la fois triste et profond.

-Alors dis-moi tout... »

Je ne sais pas plus, pourquoi je sais qu'il a quelque chose à me dire entre quatre yeux, que je ne saurais expliquer, comment je sais qu'il s'approche du garage. Un sixième sens pour détecter les psychos ? Enfin... je ne le regarde pas, parce que je sais qu'il a reprit son air grave et monstrueux.

-Un certain Ka Rang Park cherche à nuire à Jo Pae, son adresse, ses lieux de prédilection, je veux tout savoir, et je sais que tu le connais... »

Ka ? Le Ka que je connais ? Cette espèce de barbare ? Je croyais qu'il était en prison pour meurtre prémédité, la loi, toujours aussi décevante !

-Ça fait un bail, il était en tôle, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avant il vivait dans une piaule un nord de la ville, je t'emmènerais si tu veux. »  
-NON ! »  
-Ça va aller, t'en fait pas, je sais me défendre, je te montrerais, un point un trait ! Il aime bien traîner dans le parc en face du lycée Sang Rok, tôt ou tard on le croisera, il est voyant, toujours, une chevelure rouge feu, et une moto noire, c'est moi qui lui est faite, elle fait du 200, donc tu auras besoin de moi si tu le traques. »

J'aime bien me bastonner avec lui, et puis Han Ryu, malgré sa force a un sacré désavantage avec ce gars. Il est encore plus fêlé que lui ! En plus, il aime bien jouer avec le cerveau des gens. J'ai vu des gros durs partir en pleurant après une séance de torture mentale, certains se sont même pendus... Hum... allez savoir ce que ce genre de choses pourrait faire au cerveau déjà bien atteint du schizo.  
Il me broie l'épaule, je sais, je sais, il ne veut plus me mêler à ses affaires, il n'aime pas que moi ou Jo Pae, on soit blessé à cause de lui, mais je le veux bien aussi, alors je me retourne et je lui fais un sourire.

-Je choisis encore ce que je veux faire de ma peau. Ce n'était pas ta faute, ok ? J'ai choisi de te suivre jusque là-bas, je voulais savoir ce que ces gars te voulaient, je voulais vous suivre. J'ai choisi, et je ne t'en ai pas voulu pour ça, et puis, c'était pas grand-chose, non ? Je suis encore en vie ! »

Son regard se fait moins dur, et je lui tapote l'épaule, ce visage m'est pas familier, ce visage qu'il me tend, je ne connais pas cet Han Ryu, là.

-Alors promets moi de rester derrière-moi... »

Hein ? En un claquement de doigt, le molosse dangereux est devenu un jeune homme à la voix fragile, plus ce gosse idiot, non, quelque chose de fragile, plus fragile qu'un verre en cristal. Peut-être que c'est ça le vrai Han Ryu...

-Promis ! »

Si ça peut le rassurer, d'accord, et j'essayerais de tenir ma promesse. Me voilà à avoir des envies comme ma petite sœur, ce genre de tapotage amicale et fraternel, bizarre. Je passe une main rapide dans ses cheveux, ils ont drôlement poussé depuis l'incident, ils sont même un peu plus longs qu'avant.

-Bon, finalement je préfère quand tu fais l'idiot... »

Je sais pas quoi dire, quoi dire à cette chose devant moi, je me retourne et inspire un coup de nicotine, c'est calme, y'a un peu de vent marin, le pied. Un front se colle à mon dos, puis deux mains attrapent mon blouson en cuir, je souris, je souris mais je ne bouge pas, laissant Han Ryu et son cerveau seul à seul, pendant un moment, long moment.

-Je suis content que toi et Jo Pae vous soyez amis, j'aurais pas aimé te frapper, je sais pas pourquoi, je t'estime beaucoup, peut-être plus que Jo Pae, je lui est juré fidélité, alors je ferais tout ce qu'il me dira. On ne peut avoir deux maîtres... »

Il me lâche et s'en va, mais il est inconscient ou quoi, on est sur l'autoroute, hein ?! On a pas le droit de marcher au milieux de la voie ! J'ai juste le temps de jeter ma clope et démarrer que déjà une voiture a fait une embardée pour ne pas le percuter. Imbécile ! Je l'attrape par le bras et m'excuse à sa place au près de l'automobiliste, vu la tête qu'il tire, j'en profite pour dire qu'il a pas toute sa tête et je le fais monter sur ma bécane.

-Si tu voulais te tuer, t'aurais pu trouver mieux franchement ! »

Je démarre en trombe, je vais le déposer devant chez lui, ma moto se stoppe devant sa piaule, y'a de la lumière, y'a une silhouette que je n'oublierais jamais, et des hommes qui nous pointent des fusils sous le nez.

-Sympa l'accueil ! »  
-Grand frère ? Qu'es-ce que tu veux encore ? Je croyais que tu me laissais choisir la lumière à ton obscurité ! »

L'homme nous regarde, s'il avait voulu, il aurait déjà donné l'ordre de tirer, alors je pousse un canon un peu trop près de mon visage et je le fusille du regard.

-Et si on laissait le cadet faire un caprice de temps en temps, hein ? Si c'est Jo Pae que tu cherches, il est pas là, y'a que moi et lui, alors... Si tu veux un peu de baston dit à te gorilles de lâcher leur armes, j'ai tendance à pas trop aimer qu'on me pointe un truc du genre sous le nez. »

Sa main se lève, puis se baisse délicatement, les hommes remettent leur cran de sûreté, si Han Ryu a un grain, ça doit être génétique, car dans les yeux de son frère, je ne vois que la mort. Il n'y a rien de constructif chez lui, simplement la folie et l'horreur de la mort. Il est à en faire froid dans le dos. A part leur physique qui ne peut abuser leur lien de parenté, il n'y a rien d'autre qui les lie, rien. J'empêche Han Ryu de descendre de la bécane, j'aime pas le silence mortuaire qui règne, il ne ferait pas de mal à Han Ryu, c'est son frère, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'approche de lui.

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur Han Ryu, c'est MON petit frère, enfants des Moo, il a le devoir et l'obligation de répondre à mes seuls ordres, pas les tiens ! Laisse-le approcher, viens mon frère, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... »


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Bo go ship da (I miss you dearly)  
3**

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Je le laisse y aller, mais je reste dehors en cas où, la clope au bec, me fichant royalement des mecs qui continuent à me surveiller. Je ne regarde que les deux petites fenêtres de son studio, et puis le grand frère sort, et accompagné de sa meute, il entre dans sa limousine et s'en va au loin. Mon mégot tombe à terre et je monte les étages pour vérifier si il va bien. Il a l'air, je suis rassuré, il venait simplement lui parler alors...

-Ça va ? »  
-Hum! Il est venu me dire que le vieux était mort, son enterrement est prévu pour jeudi, il veut que je vienne, avec toi et Jo Pae... »  
-Ton père ? »  
-Ouai... »  
-Et pourquoi il veut qu'on vienne ? »  
-Il a aimé Jo Pae, il veut voir ou sa folie le mènera, il attend qu'on soit plus fort, plus organisé pour nous broyer, mais on le laissera pas faire, hein ? On le créera cet empire, pour plus que nos amis meurent, pour plus qu'il y ait d'enfant dont les parents se suicident, ou crèvent de faim, par ce que la mafia leur a tout pris ! Je vaincrais mon frère, avec la lumière de Jo Pae, et ta force vive. »  
-Des fois je me demande qui est le vrai boss, toi ou Jo Pae... Mais puisque tu me le demandes, alors oui, je t'aiderais, à créer ce monde utopique. »  
-Toi, il ne t'aime pas... »  
-Hein ? »  
-Il t'aime pas, il dit que tu es d'une mauvaise influence. »  
-Ha ouai ? Oh ! En quoi je peux t'influencer ? »  
-Je ne sais pas, mon frère sait toujours tout, même les choses que j'ignore... Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis tu veux rester ce soir ? Hein? Hein ? J'ai envie de faire un poker, et... tu veux voir ma collection de papillons ? On non, regardeuh, j'ai acheter un CD de métal, et oh tu veux manger un truc, j'ai plein de plats préparés, des abats, du foie, ou si tu préfères des pâtes japonaises, disss tu veux quoi ? »

Le pitre est de retour, je grince des dents et il me fait un regard de bébé qui va pleurer toute la nuit, sauf que je laisse pas ma bécane comme ça sans surveillance.

-Je t'aide à la monter ? »

Hein ? Comment il sait que... Il lit dans les pensées ? Il a déjà dévalé les escaliers, et bien... ok, on monte la moto chez lui, à vrai dire, elle dort toujours dans ma chambre, et non je ne suis pas un bike lover, j'assure juste le fric que j'ai investi ! Alors on l'a monté, tranquillement, on l'a mise dans un coin, pour pas qu'elle gêne de trop et je l'ai laissé faire la cuisine, puisqu'il insistait pour que je reste assis devant mon verre de saké.  
Alcool de riz ? Je suis pas fana à vrai dire, je préfère une bonne bière, mais qu'importe ! Je bois en silence, on mange en silence, et ensuite, il pose un pack de bières et un paquet de cartes sur la table.

-On fait un pari, aller, un truc biiiiiiien... heu du genre, le perdant doit se balader avec un caleçon sur la tête, ou doit embrasser le premier mec qu'il rencontre dans la rue, même si c'est un flic, c'est encore mieux, c'est plus marrant ! Ou alors euuuuh manger avec ses pieds ? Et si on faisait un strip poker, ha ben non ta sœur est pas là, oh zuuuuut ! »  
-Hey, laisse ma sœur veux-tu ! »

Nan mais, ils avaient quoi avec ma sœur ? J'ouvre ma bière pendant qu'il déblatère des gages encore jamais entendus. Survivre 20 jours dans la forêt, tout nu ? Mais c'est quoi ces gages à la noix ?!

-Tu dis jamais d'accord... Taeeeee Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin il aime pas mes gageuuuuuuuh !!! »  
-Si, si, il sont justes bizarres... »  
-Oh ? »

Une tête d'imbécile, enfin tant pis après tout c'est pas moi qui vais perdre ! J'ai une veine de cocu aux cartes. J'arrondis mes fins de moi avec ça d'ailleurs ! Deux bonnes heures plus tard, j'ai eut le beau score de 5-0, je l'avais dit... enfin c'est pas moi qui vais me couvrir de ridicule demain, j'en rigolais d'avance, c'est soit un crétin fini, soit un je m'enfoutisme complet, quoi qu'il en soit j'étais content d'avoir passé un moment avec lui.

-Tu sais... mon frère... l'a pas toujours été comme ça... »

Je ne m'y attendais pas, es-ce que la coquille d'huître allait s'ouvrir un peu, peut-être que j'aurais des réponses aux questions existentielles que je me posais, sur le pourquoi du comment d'Han Ryu.

-Il était contre les idées de mon père, et un jour il a rencontré Min Woo, une très jolie fille, très jolie, il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Il était si gentil avec elle, si prévenant, il lui aurait décroché la lune, mais en faite elle nous détestait, elle haïssait notre nom, et elle s'est servie de lui pour atteindre le vieux, et elle a essayée de le tuer. C'est mon frère qui l'a tué, pour sauver notre père. Après ça il a changé, il est devenu pire que le vieux, et je me suis enfui. Je préférais vivre sous les ponts que rentrer. C'est ma mère qui m'a aidé à avoir ce studio, à m'inscrire au lycée, et puis elle est morte, accident de voiture, je me demande s'ils ne l'ont pas tué pour que je rentre. Mais je ne suis pas rentré, et je ne rentrerais jamais, il fait trop sombre là-bas... »

Il a l'air saoul, je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte à qui il parle et de quoi, en tout cas il me livre des secrets, des morceaux de sa vie, et je les happe comme un poisson qui voit un asticot sur un hameçon. Apparemment sa faiblesse réside dans l'alcool, deux bières et le voilà dans la choucroute.  
Il sourit bêtement en chantant, faux, hypra faux, ma sœur ne peut pas faire pire!

_Comment ça, tu me traites de casserole, espèce de... tu vas voir crétin, la prochaine fois que tu rentres blessé, je vais te martyriser!_

J'ai l'impression de l'entendre couiner, oh là, ça serait l'alcool qui me joue des tours ? Il vient de s'écrouler par terre, je crois qu'il est temps pour lui de dormir, je passe une couverture sur lui, et je sens sa main s'accrocher à mon bras, bon, ok je vais rester là. Je m'assois à coté de lui et je regarde son visage, il a l'air encore très différent à mes yeux, il marmonne un truc et fait un rapide sourire pour me tourner le dos.  
Je fume une dernière clope et je m'endors bercer par le tintin marre des voisins.

Neuf heures dix minutes, je suis réveillé par le cri strident d'un bébé qui doit faire ses dents, je grogne et je m'aperçois qu'Han n'est plus là, et à peine je me mets debout qu'il me saute dessus en criant un grand bonjour.  
Il était en train de faire le petit déjeuner, je le laisse faire en fumant ma première cigarette, il me l'ôte de la bouche et la porte à ses lèvres, je ne savais pas qu'il fumait, étrange. On mange rapidement et on sort, lui, moi et bien entendu, elle. A peine le nez dehors que l'on voit Jo Pae courir vers nous. Et là, tout à coup, Han Ryu me regarde et m'embrasse. Là j'ai manqué un numéro...

_Si je perds j'embrasse le premier type qui croise mon regard dans la rue..._

Damned... Jo Pae vient de le détacher de moi et lui fracasse la tête.

-T'embrasse mon beau frère, espèce de taré génétique, tu oses ? Oses encore et je te jure que je fais de la purée avec tes os et je la donne à bouffer aux sangliers de la foret, ok ? »  
-C'était un pari, juste un pari idiot, laisse tombé Jo Pae... »

Je les ai laissé peu après j'avais des trucs à faire, mais… jamais, jamais je n'oublierais cette étincelle dans le regard d'Han-Ryu au moment où il m'a envoyé ce '_A plus tard Tae-Jin'_…


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Bo go ship da (I miss you dearly)  
4**

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Je regarde devant moi, le soleil est rasant, c'est le meilleur moment de la journée, je suis si bien là, ma chérie juste à côté de moi, et le vent chaud qui me caresse le visage… Je soupire et je lâche un petit nuage de nicotine. Je me sens bien comme ça… Un sourire orne mon visage, j'ai l'air heureux, serein, comme si je filais à cent kilomètres heure sur une route de campagne. Une main glisse sur ma joue, et mon sourire se ré affermit, elle est chaude, douce, incroyablement douce, c'est ma petite sœur… Je tends les lèvres pour l'embrasser, en profiter un peu pour jouer le grand frère, pendant que personne n'est là pour savoir. Depuis quand elle a un piercing ? J'ouvre le yeux et tombe sur le regard sombre d'Han-Ryu… je sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire… ma main qui avait attrapé sa tête, la lâche rapidement… Je viens d'embrasser Han-Ryu ! Heureusement que je l'ai confondu avec ma sœur ! Si j'avais eut une petite amie… ça aurait été pire qu'un baiser sur le front. Il me sourit, enfin si c'est un sourire et s'approche de moi.

-Aide-moi… »

Han-Ryu semble bizarre, je sens quelque chose tomber sur le haut de ma joue, c'est de l'eau ? C'est des larmes… Han-Ryu… pl… pleure !!!! J'en ai presque peur, Han-Ryu ne peut pas pleurer, c'est impossible, pas lui !

-Han ? »

Sa main sert mes cheveux, puis son visage se colle au mien… j'étouffe, je suffoque… il… il est en train de me rouler un patin, je me débats un peu, sans essayer de l'agresser ou le violenter, non je ne fais rien pour l'empêcher de continuer, d'approfondir ce baiser, de le rendre encore plus flippant. J'ai envie de mordre sa langue, mais j'y arrive pas. Il doit y avoir une raison à tout ça… Mais laquelle ? Lorsque enfin il se recule, je m'assoie rapidement et me retourne pour lui faire face et enfin le regarder… à l'endroit !

-… »  
-…Tae-Jin… je t'aime… »

…………je tombe en arrière et m'évanouis. C'est un cauchemar, ça doit être ça…

J'ouvre un œil, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids sur moi… Je suis chez moi ? Dans mon futon, j'essaye de me mettre sur le côté, mon dos couine, mon torse est sur le côté, mais mes jambes son restées sur le dos… je râle et lève mes yeux sur la chose qui a effacé la lumière du jour.

-Yo ! »  
-Han-Ryu ? »

Un sursaut, je le repousse violemment et me colle contre mon mur. Mais il fait quoi là ? Il… j'étais en train de rêver ou pas ???

-Ça va ? »  
-Tu fais quoi ici ? »  
-… on ne devait pas aller voir Ka ? Je suis venu te réveiller, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… mais comme tu semblais heureux dans ton rêve, j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles tout seul… »

Heureux dans mon rêve ? Alors qu'Han-Ryu était en train de… m'embrasser ?

-J'aime bien ton caleçon ! »

Je tire les draps sur moi, et le fixe du regard comme si c'était une abomination. Une horreur ! Mais il se passe quoi ici ? Je grogne choppe une clope et l'allume. Bon, tout va bien, c'était un rêve, tout va bien, je dois être en manque, c'est ça ! Je vais vers la salle de bain et prend une douche rapide, passant en revu mon visage dans le miroir. Mais qu'es-ce que je fou bon dieu ! J'ai quoi moi en ce moment pour rêver que j'm'amuse à ça avec un homme !

-Mais oui t'es beau, aller dépêche-toi ! »

J'aime pas quand il me dit ça, d'ailleurs mon regard lui fait bien sentir. C'est pas le moment… Ha ! Je sais ! C'est le baiser de la dernière fois ! J'ai tellement haï ça que mon cerveau m'envoie cette image dans mes pires cauchemars. Pourtant…  
Certes le passage du baiser, mais le reste, ça ne ressemblait pas à un cauchemar. Han-Ryu… me demandait de l'aide… Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en conclure…

-Han ? Et si on y allait demain… ? »

Et si c'était une sorte de… rêve prémonitoire ? Et si Han-Ryu… si il allait lui arriver quelque chose ?

-Demain ? Mais… »  
-Je me sens pas bien ! »  
-C'est vrai ? Oh…. Ben je vais prendre soin de toi alors !!! »  
-Hein ? »

Han-Ryu m'a tiré vers le lit et m'y a allongé de force. Bon, ben maintenant que j'ai inventé ça… va bien falloir que je joue le jeu !

-Doucement, on traite pas un malade comme ça ! Tu vas me péter le bras ! »

Quel calvaire, je vais me tartiner une infirmière psychopathe. Je soupire tout en tirant sur ma clope… la journée allait être longue !

-Retourne-toi ! »

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fais comme il me le demandait… sûrement pour pas me prendre la tête avec lui, n'empêche j'ai regretté.  
Mon caleçon avait été baissé et sans regard pour mon derrière il y a enfoncé le thermomètre, et du coup j'ai balancé un juron digne de ce nom.

-Bordel ! Han ! Qu'es-ce que tu fous ! »  
-Ho les belles fesses !!! Je prends ta température ! »  
-Putain… »

Ça y'est j'ai la migraine. Putain de vie ! Et la porte de mon appart s'ouvrit, juste le temps d'apercevoir le sourire de ma petite sœur et d'entendre son cri fracasser mon cerveau.

-Vous faites quoi ? Espèces de PD ! »

Quelques insultes et autres magasines pris sur la tête, la furie qui me sert de sœur s'est éclipsée…

-… Hein ? »

Il ôte le thermomètre aussi promptement qu'il ne l'a mit et me tire un autre grognement.

-Trente-sept, huit… hum… un petit peu en effet. Je vais te remettre sur pied rapidement…. »  
-Han-Ryu… ça va, je vais juste me reposer un peu… ok ? »

La tête châtain se tourna vers moi et rabattit les couvertures d'un coup vif, m'exposant par là même occasion les côtes…

-Me touche plus putain, tu peux pas être un peu plus doux… ?! »

Cette fois-ci je lui ai foutu un coup de genou dans la mâchoire

-Mais je voulais juste t'aider moi… Tae Jin il aime pas Han Ryu !!! »

Que quelqu'un me sauve… je vous en supplie !


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Bo go ship da (I miss you dearly)**

**5**

* * *

Je ferme les yeux en grognant, j'ai mal aux fesses ! Je lui ferais payer ! Quelques secondes s'écoulent et je glisse les yeux sur lui, surpris par sa soudaine tranquillité. Il est assis avec un air absent.

- Quoi ? »  
- Jo Pae… »  
- Quoi ? »  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi… »  
- Mais non, t'inquiète ! »  
- T'es sûr ? »  
- Oui ! Fais-moi plutôt un petit dej' ! »

Je le regarde sourire et se lever, j'ai un peu peur de ce que je vais manger, mais je ne supporte pas de le voir avec cette étincelle triste dans les yeux. J'attrape une cigarette et je le vois revenir avec une tasse de café chaud.

- Merci ! »  
- De rien ! »

Je bois en silence, soupirant entre deux gorgées, mais qu'es-ce qu'il a ?!

- Tae-Jin ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu crois que je suis normal ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- J'ai de drôles d'idées et de pensées… »  
- T'en fais pas, on est tous pareils, crois-moi. »

Il incline la tête faisant un sourire timide et me saute dessus en chouinant. Quel gosse ! J'en ai marre de ses changements de personnalités !

- Han ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu me fais mal ! »

Sa poigne est de fer ! Il me relâche, il ne connaît pas sa force, ou ne sait la doser. Il se relève lentement, me fixant dans les yeux, j'y vois des tonnes de choses, comme si j'avais une vue imprenable sur son âme. Je n'aime pas sa position, à moitié allongé contre moi, trop proche, au point que sa chevelure coule le long de mon visage. Je le repousse et détourne les yeux. Les trucs intimistes, c'est pas mon truc ! Être aussi proche avec quelqu'un n'est pas dans mon habitude. A part avec ma sœur !

- Han ! T'es lourd ! »

- Han ! Tu ferais pas un bon garde malade ! »  
- T…a…e…ji…n… »  
- Quoi encore ? »  
- J'avais jamais remarqué… »

Son indexe s'est posé sur ma cicatrice, glissant tout le long. Quand on la touche, j'ai l'impression de ressentir la douleur que j'ai connue ce jour là. Ce jour où j'ai failli mourir pitoyablement.

- Tu es encore plus beau que ta sœur… »

Hein ?!

- … Si tu le dis, bouge-toi !! »

Son visage s'est approché, j'ai vu ses yeux se plisser et le tapis de sa chevelure m'a fait fermer les yeux. Elle sent étonnement bon. Ses lèvres se sont posées sur ma cicatrice, j'ai froncé le nez, puis il s'est relevé. Mais… il est complètement taré !

- Je te laisse ! »  
- Pas d'acte solo ! »  
- Hum ! »  
- Jure-le ! »  
- Juré ! »  
- Sur ta loyauté envers Jo-Pae ? »

Il m'a lancé un regard sombre et il s'est adossé à ma porte.

- Juré ! »  
- Alors… reste ici, j'ai pas vraiment confiance… »  
- Faut pas ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- J'ai compris… j'ai compris ce que mon frère m'a dit… »  
- De quoi tu parles ? »  
- Si je reste avec toi, il va se passer quelque chose… »  
- Quelle chose ? »  
- De la violence… »

Alors là… j'ai pas tout suivi. De la violence ? Quelle violence ? Ce mot dans sa bouche n'annonce rien de bon ! Pourtant je ne lui ai rien fait !

- Peut-être que j'ai tord, j'ai envie de changer, aller là où je me sens le mieux, mais ma parole semble n'avoir plus aucune valeur, si je tourne le dos à mes convictions. Quand je regarde les choses qui m'entourent, je ne les vois pas vraiment, comme si mon âme était emprisonnée au fond de mon cerveau. Je suis seul dans un labyrinthe, j'ai cru en être sorti, quand il m'a provoqué en duel. Il brille et sa lumière m'a pénétré, ça a été douloureux. Me faire entrer dans un monde inconnu. Le monde ignoble qui m'entourait, barricadé derrière mon mur, le mur n'est plus, et moi, je regarde enfin autour de moi. Et maintenant j'apprends la souffrance de l'âme. J'ai mal ! Au point de vouloir retourner d'où je viens. Tae-Jin. Où vais-je ? Où es-ce que je vais aller ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Jo-Pae devient de moins en moins visible, il s'estompe, tout comme sa lumière, j'ai peur de perdre ce qu'il m'a offert… »

Vous savez quoi, j'ai rien compris ! Je savais déjà qu'il avait un problème de cerveau, mais là ! Je me lève, l'attrapant par le bras et il me plaque violemment contre le mur. Il est si rapide que je ne peux rien faire, même pas me défendre. Je subis sa force, essayant de retrouver le souffle car l'impact a été puissant.

- Tu ne dois pas me toucher !! Tu me fais mal ! »

Il m'a broyé le bras, et il a claqué la porte violemment. Je lui fais mal ? Mais comment, en quoi ? Je ne pige rien ! Je retourne dans mon lit, histoire de finir ma maladie imaginaire et finalement je m'endors comme une loque.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Bo go ship da (I miss you dearly)**

**6**

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Je m'assois sur un banc, je regarde ces gens, ombres qui filent devant moi, _je pense_, elles courent, parlent, chuchotent, je les entends, je ne les écoute pas, _à ce que j'ai dit_, je tourne la tête, entendant un cri, je soupire, si c'est une bagarre, j'irais peut-être, _à ce que je ressens_, j'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un, _à cause de lui_, je me lève, marchant comme un zombie, sa tête ne me revient pas ! Les coups de pieds s'enchaînent, je perds le contrôle, d'autres se ruent vers moi, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?  
Le sang colore mes poings, le sang coule sur moi, le mien, le leur, pas le tient ! Rouge, puissant rouge, pourquoi j'ai appris _ça_ avec toi ! Il se relève, celui qui te ressemble. Il me poignarde. La lame a traversé mon torse. Je souris, je ris, comme un dément. Cette douleur je ne le ressens pas ! Ou si peu ! Je suis fou, je suis… Je l'attrape, sors la lame, et la plante entre ses jambes. Meurt, pour ne plus me montrer son visage ! Silence…  
Ils sont tous à terre, je marche sur leurs corps et j'avance, pantelant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal… je crois… Je m'écroule sur mon banc et là, je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ses grands yeux !

-------------------------------------------------

Vingt et une heure ! Je me lève rapidement, enfourche ma moto et je rejoins mes hommes. C'est l'anniversaire du meccano, alcool, filles et musique. Je m'installe dans un coin, regardant de biais la fille qui essaye d'attirer mon attention en passant sa main sous mon sweat… Elle est bien fichue, je dois l'avouer. Si je savais y faire, je l'allongerais sur cette table, et je censure le reste. Mais… je connais mieux ma moto que la carrosserie d'une femme ! C'est triste, non ? Je lui donne un coup d'épaule, sentant mon corps commencer à réagir un peu… trop, et je quitte la fête pour m'isoler. Quand je ressens ça… j'ai comme le sentiment de ne pas être totalement humain. Ne pas oser… ne pas… alors que l'envie me brûle de l'intérieur… Que dois-je en conclure ? Rah ! C'est bien ma veine ! Elle m'a excité ! Je suis pathétique. J'allume une cigarette afin de me calmer et j'inspire à plein poumon ce poison bleuté. Y'a pas un chat dans le coin, c'est pas un quartier super famé. Je me calmerais bien d'une autre façon… Un coup d'œil rapide, je n'ai pas envie non plus de me donner en spectacle et je déboutonne mon froque. Ça fait du bien, même si c'est… comment dire… fade, surtout seul avec sa propre main. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et mes yeux s'ouvrent fixant méchamment la personne qui m'interrompt. Qu'es-ce qu'elle fiche là ?

- Laisse-moi te donner un coup de main… ou d'autre chose si tu veux… »

Elle me sourit, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire et alors que j'allais refermer ma braguette, elle se cale entre mes jambes et… bah… pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Après tout, ça ne me fera pas de mal. Oui… je ferme les yeux… je glisse une main dans sa chevelure, je la caresse, elle est douce. Elle me rappelle celle d'Han-Ryu. Je pousse la fille à aller un peu plus vite, et quelque chose me transperce, un regard monstrueux. J'ouvre les yeux et fixe le banc en face d'où ce regard nous épie. Mon corps tremble, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. La peur, le plaisir ? Je jouis et repousse la fille qui me regarde avec un air de chaudasse. Désolé, ce n'est pas le moment. Ce regard… je referme mon pantalon et je m'approche.

- Qui va là ? »  
- Joli spectacle… »  
- Han ? »

Sans doute possible, c'est sa voix…

- Et moi, que suis-je devant ce regard, comme emprisonné dedans… incapable… de… et… ça… »

Il murmure des tonnes de choses, très rapidement, je n'en comprends pas le sens. Mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Je dois te tuer, pour ne plus voir ce regard ! Car seul dans les ténèbres, je suis fort… Je suis plus fort que là ! Non, plus la noirceur, si j'y retourne, je deviendrais fou. Mais je dois te tuer quand même ! Je ne peux concilier la lumière de l'un et de l'autre, sans fondre dans celle du second… »

Me tuer moi ? Où il se parle à lui-même ? J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas si il me voit vraiment ! Je m'installe à côté de lui et je tourne son visage vers moi. Il à l'air fiévreux.

- Tae-Jin ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Pardon pour ce matin… »  
- C'est rien, si tu me disais tout ? »  
- Tu me fais mal… je ne sais pas quelle douleur s'est. Je ne connais pas les douleurs, mais celle-ci, elle pique au fond de moi… comme si elle voulait m'éteindre ! J'ai peur de disparaître ! De devenir quelqu'un d'autre ! Quand je te regarde, je deviens un autre, comme fragile, et ça me brise de l'intérieur quand tu viens à moi, me parler, me regarder, et en moi… Jo-Pae n'existe plus. Les murs de mon cerveau sont de nouveau là, m'empêchant de voir autres que toi. Je suis à nouveau prisonnier… »  
- Prisonnier de moi ? »  
- De ton regard ?  
- Hein ? »  
- Castration… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Castrer un type comme lui, rien qu'avec mon regard ? Je suis fort dite donc ! Je cale ma cigarette entre mes lèvres et je regarde le ciel, alors que la fille s'installe sur le banc en face de nous, tout en faisant tomber une des manches de sa robe, dénudant son sein droit. Elle croit quoi ? Qu'on va y aller à deux ?

- Ça recommence ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- L'envie de violence… »

Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour m'attirer cette facette de lui. Je ne crois avoir rien fait de mal. Je soupire et je me lève, un peu triste et je m'éloigne de lui. Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.  
J'ai mal au dos ! Il m'a donné un coup d'épaule pour me plaquer à terre. Merde, je viens de me cramer la joue avec ma clope ! Il me retourne, comme si j'étais une fillette et m'attrape par le col de mon sweat. Et là… j'ai peur ! Son poing me caresse la joue à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse. Ma main essaye de me protéger vainement, mais me voilà à moitié sonné, incapable de l'arrêter. Cette machine, cette machine faite pour tuer. J'entends la fille crier et le tirer en arrière pour le stopper et il n'hésite même pas et se défouler sur elle aussi. C'est une fille ! Jamais… jamais je n'ai frapper une femme… je dois avoir un côté gentlemen parce que je lui file une claque pour qu'il s'arrête.  
Son regard redevient normal, presque doux, il m'attrape par la jambe et la tire me refaisant tomber à terre. Il rampe vers moi, me sourit et se baisse.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est ta faute, aussi ! »  
- Han ?! »  
- Tout est de ta faute ! »

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, sa langue lèche mon sang et puis son nez me caresse la joue, puis la tempe.

- Quelque chose cri en moi ! C'est rempli de violence. Pourquoi j'ai envie de te faire du mal ? Tae-Jin ? Pourquoi ça me fait mal… pourquoi ce spectacle m'a donné envie de vous tuer tout les deux, toi et la pute ?! »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et se lève, disparaissant de mon regard.

- Han… Ry…u… »


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Bo go ship da (I miss you dearly)**

**7**

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

La lumière s'est tue. Je suis affalé par terre, une mer rouge flamboie devant moi. La blessure d'hier n'est pas guérie. Il appuie dessus avec son pied et j'essaye de me relever sans y arriver. Je suis fatigué, j'ai perdu trop de sang. Je suis… seul, désemparé… J'ai froid… vais-je mourir ? Je suis vaincu, pour la troisième fois, que dis-je quatrième fois ! Jo-Pae, mon frère, Tae-Jin et enfin… lui… Je pousse un gémissement en crachant du sang. Sa main attrape ma tête il dit des mots, il me dit des mots qui me vrillent les neurones. Oui, je suis un de ces insectes insignifiants. Je vais pleurer ma mère pour la première fois de ma vie. Je suis… nul… J'ai mal, j'hurle et les larmes aux yeux je reste figé à terre, tétanisé, perdu. Il continu à parler, m'anéantissant à chaque phrase, juste un peu plus… J'ai peur… je tremble… il me fait mal au cerveau !!! Un dernier coup dans les côtes et c'est le trou noir… juste cette ancienne image de moi quasi-indestructible, là, vaincu, faible, tellement faible. Quelque chose s'est définitivement brisée en moi. Je pleure, attendant que tu viennes me chercher, me sauver… me rejoindre peut-être dans l'au-delà… Vient ! Que tes yeux me libèrent !

-----------------------------------------------

J'entends un bruit, un chuchotement, quelqu'un qui se déplace, qui me touche. La main est tendre, c'est une main de femme ? Elle ne peut être masculine, vu la tendresse qu'elle utilise. Je crois que je souris, je cherche à ouvrir les yeux. Je les ouvre, il fait jour, ça me fait mal… la lumière. Je les referme, et les rouvre, m'habituant peu à peu à la clarté.

- Han ? »  
- Tae-Jin ? »

Ce n'était pas une femme… Mes yeux se noient, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sers dans mes bras, heureux et triste, soulagé et apeuré. Il me sert lui aussi, sa main est crispée contre ma nuque.

- Ça va aller, je suis là, non de dieu, je t'avais dit de ne pas faire d'action en solo !!! »  
- J'ai perdu… »  
- Tu étais déjà blessé ! Si je voulais t'accompagner, ce n'était pas pour jouer les mères poules. Il a un grand avantage face à toi, et il en a abusé ! Han ! »

Je ferme les yeux, car j'ai mal à la tête…

- Je crois que j'ai la clef… »  
- Hein ? »  
- De la douleur en moi. »  
- Et ? »  
- C'est un mot que je ne connais pas. C'est chaud… »

Je souris, satisfait qu'il soit là, qu'il soit venu me chercher. Je dois… me reconstruire autour de lui.

-------------------------------------------------

- Coucou grand frère ! »

Elle passe la porte en souriant, les bras plein de sacs en plastique. Elle s'installe par terre fixant mon lit où Han dort toujours.

- Il squatte souvent… »  
- Je le soigne. »  
- Je vois… Tient j'ai acheté des plats préparés pour toi, et je t'ai fait quelques petits plats fait maison, t'as vu comme tu es gâté ! »  
- Merci… »  
- Et ça aussi, c'est pour toi ! »

J'adore ma petite sœur… j'attrape ce qu'elle me tend, observant le magasine. Un truc porno ? Je ricane en le jetant dans un coin de la pièce.

- T'as de drôle de cadeau ! »  
- Alors c'est vrai ? »  
- De quoi ? »  
- T'aimes pas les filles ? »  
- Hein ?! Tu le sais bien, je suis un homme à moto ! »  
- Non, je voulais dire… tu préfères ça ? »

Je baisse le nez, fixant cet autre magasine. Je regarde la couverture en fronçant les sourcils, un homme à moitié dénudé avec une banane dans la bouche… ? … Hein ? Elle croit que… Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée.

- Non merci ! »  
- Et Han-Ryu, hein ? Il est tout le temps chez toi, il dort où ? Hein, dans ton lit ? Et toi, où ? Avec lui ? Ne me prend pas pour une demeurée ! Tu fricotes avec ce dégénéré mental ! »  
- Arrête ça ! Tu vas chercher ça où ? Je te l'ai dit et te le répète, ce quiproquo de la dernière fois… ce qu'il m'a enfoncé c'était juste un thermomètre, un ther… mo… mètre ! Quant à ton langage, surveille le ! Han n'est pas un dégénéré ! »  
- Tu t'énerves ? Tu le défends ! »  
- C'est mon ami ! »  
- Oooh oui, c'est ton ami ! Pervers va ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère, le plus beau gosse de la ville soit homo ! Raaaaah j'espère qu'au moins t'es au dessus, sinon, jamais je ne te reparlerais ! »  
- On est pas ensemble ! »  
- Mes copines disent que vous flirtez, et moi je les crois. On insinue même que c'est Han le dominant, et toi la fille ! Y'a des gens qui vous ont vu vous embrasser dans le parc… enfin si vous ne faisiez que ça ! »

Flirter avec Han-Ryu ? J'ai l'impression de friser la crise cardiaque ! Le baiser, oui, c'était vrai, mais c'est lui qui m'avait embrassé, et oui, on a fait que ça ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'ils croient !!! La créature derrière moi baille et se lève encore à moitié à poil. Il semble totalement rétabli. Il attrape le porno et s'installe tout contre moi en le feuilletant.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Bo go ship da (I miss you dearly)**

**8**

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

- Y'a quoi de bien à regarder ça ? C'est quoi d'ailleurs… pourquoi ils sont à poil… ? »  
- … »

Alors là, il est effrayant, même ma sœur est choquée par ces dires ! Il… ne sait pas ?!

- Libido ! »  
- Hein ? »  
- Du sexe ! »  
- Sexe ? Je n'en ai jamais fait… »  
- Il n'est pas humain !!! Tout les hommes le font au moins une fois avant leur seize ans !!! »  
- J'ai plus seize ans depuis longtemps… »  
- Mais t'as quel age ??! »  
- Peu importe ! »  
- Toute façon, je ne suis pas humain, je suis schizophrène. »  
- Alors tu pratiques avec ta main, hein, au moins ?! »  
- La main ? Se battre ? Oh, oui, souvent ! »

Il est plus qu'effrayant ! Ma sœur se frappe le crâne et lui donne un coup de magasine porno sur la tête.

- Tu le fais exprès ? »  
- Maiiis quoi ???! »  
- T'as essayé de me draguer une fois ! »  
- Mais tu es jolie ! J'aime bien les choses jolies ! »  
- Choses ? Espèce de taré ! »

Je m'attrape le visage entre les mains et soupire.

- Il est totalement vierge, ce n'est pas possible !!! »  
- Il me semble… que la schizophrénie a de temps en temps un effet… castrateur, du genre couper toute libido, enfin, il me semble… j'ai dû entendre ça à la radio entre deux révisions d'un moteur de cylindrée. »  
- Hé bé, t'es gravement atteint mon pauvre, pas avoir de libido… tu me fais presque pitié ! »  
- Bon, à part me questionner sur ma sexualité, tu es venue pour quoi ? »  
-… Diiiiis. Tae-Jin, tu m'apprends la libido ?! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, y'a du vent, beaucoup de vent ! Je crois avoir entendu une énormité… je dois voler, oui je vole, je m'envole !!! Et puis je redescends rudement, quand sa main vient m'attraper le bras.

- Ils ont l'air de s'amuser, on fait comme eux ? Ou comme ce que tu as fait avec cette fille dans le parc ! »

Avoir une relation sexuelle avec Han ? Mon cerveau grille et l'image est brouillée par pure sauvegarde. Faire l'amour est déjà un sujet bien chiant, mais avec Han… ça doit être dangereux ! Mais pourquoi diable je ne m'offusque pas plus ! Un homme, faire ça avec un homme !!!! Mon dieu ! Mon âme a quitté mon corps ! Je suis… je ne suis pas offusqué de cette option ! Juste… par l'option Han-Ryu… Alors si un autre homme me demandait ? Non, je n'ose y penser ! Je tombe sur mon coussin, m'écrasant au sol.

- Il a fait quoi ???!!! »  
- Bah la fille elle était à genoux par terre. »  
- Et ? »  
- Je sais pas, elle avait la tête entre ses jambes, il avait l'air d'apprécier… »  
-… Tae-Jin, c'était qui ?! Je vais avoir une belle sœur ???! »  
- La ferme ! Non, je ne t'apprendrais pas la libido, va voir une fille, quant à toi sœurette, cesse de t'immiscer dans ma vie sexuelle ! Je ne sais pas son nom, je ne la connais presque pas, et je ne le reverrais jamais ! C'est clair ! »  
- Homo ! »

Homo… ce mot… J'ai des tendances gays… j'ai des tendances…

- Oppa ? »  
- Il a quoi ? »  
- Han-Ryu, t'es un homme, et lui aussi, c'est pas normal ! »  
- Ha bon, pourtant c'est trois hommes qui s'amusent ! Tu crois que Jo-Pae viendrait jouer avec moi et ton frère ? »  
- T'es dégoûtant !!! »  
- Alors apprend-moi ! »

Je fronce les sourcils et attrape la table basse pour la lui fracasser sur le crâne. Comment ose-t-il suggérer ça à ma petit sœur !!! Serais-je jaloux ?

- Pauvre taré y'a aucune chance que je fasse ça avec toi ! Je préfère encore le faire avec mon propre frère ! »  
- Elle est si forte, j'aime bien quand elle me frappe ! Tae-Jiiiin, j'aime bien aussi quand tu me frappes ! »  
- Masochiste… »

J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir, il n'arrête pas de me secouer dans tout les sens. Je lui donne un coup de tête pour l'arrêter. J'aimerais bien rester seul pour digérer ce que je viens de découvrir… mes penchants… gays…

- Aïeuh ! Jijin m'a fait bobo ! »  
- Ta gueule ! »  
- Comment tu appelles mon frère toi ?! »  
- Jijin ? »  
- Y'a que moi qui ait le droit de le surnommer comme ça !!! »  
- Vos gueules… »  
- Tae-Jin, c'est comment d'aimer ? »  
- J'en sais rien ! La seule chose que j'aime c'est la vitesse. »  
- Montre-moi… »  
- Oppa… »  
- On y va ! »

200 km/h sur l'autoroute, les cheveux libres, l'adrénaline afflux dans mes veines. La vitesse emplie mon cœur de joie, de plaisir, j'augmente la vitesse 220 km/h. Han est cramponné derrière mon dos et semble sourire. Voilà ma seule passion, mon seul amour ! 230 km/h, si je perds le contrôle, on mourra tout les deux. Je délaisse l'accélérateur et dans un virage on frôle la mort à côté d'un camion. L'adrénaline est encore plus forte et je hurle montrant à la vie un doigt bien tendu. Elle ne m'a pas encore eut. Han-Ryu rigole, ses doigts se crispant sur mon cuir et quand la bécane se stoppe il relève le visage vers moi.

- Merci, d'avoir bien voulu partager ce monde avec moi. C'est différent que dans une voiture. On le vit plus sur une moto. »  
- Hum ! »

J'allume une cigarette, regardant le paysage, la ville en contre bas. Les lumières qui illuminent la nuit.

- J'aimerais mourir sur cette route. »

Han ne bouge plus, il semble choqué par ce que je viens de dire. Tout à coup il m'envoie une droite, et quand je pose mon regard sur lui, je le vois pleurer.

- Meurt pas avant moi ! Ne dit pas ça ! Moi… moi… Han-Ryu a besoin de toi ! Tu comprends, besoin… de toi… tu ne peux pas mourir ! Si tu meurs, je te détesterais ! »

J'incline la tête, caressant ma joue, je ne peux pas promettre ça. Je ne veux pas mourir autrement que libre dans le vent, avec le ronronnement de ma moto en échos. Il me sert dans ses bras, il pleure encore…

- Si tu meurs, je serais seul, tout seul, il n'y a que toi qui saches ce qu'il y a en moi ! Je… je… Sarang hae… Tae… Jin… »

Il a murmuré ces mots, mais le vent me les a charrié directement dans le cœur. Je me fends, je me fends de l'intérieur. Personne, personne ne m'a encore dit ces mots là. Jamais… Tae-Jin la racaille, le bon à rien que son père frappait jusqu'au sang. Ce Tae-Jin qui ne savait rien faire, sauf bricoler une moto, il brillait enfin pour quelqu'un, mais pas n'importe qui ! Je suis incapable de parler, de dire quelque chose ! Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre, et là, dans ses yeux, je ne vois que l'incertitude qui le ronge.

- Pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… Oublie ! »

Il me tourne le dos, je fais pareille. Je ne peux pas, non je ne sais pas répondre à cela. Pardon… Han !


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Bo go ship da (I miss you dearly)**

**9**

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

La lumière filtre à travers les rideaux, il fait déjà jour, je me lève, me lave, m'habille et je m'installe devant le moteur que je suis en train de trafiquer. J'ai dormi au garage tellement que j'avais du boulot ! J'entends des bruits de pas, je vois Ho-Rah se ramener avec Jo-Pae.

- Ça gaze ? »  
- Hum, et vous ? »  
- Tranquillement, beau frère ! Dis y'a un truc qui ne va pas avec Han-Ryu ? »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Normalement il est tout frétillant quand on vient te voir, des fois je me demande si tu lui fais pas de l'effet, mais là… il a dit qu'il resterait dehors. Il t'esquive ? Vous vous êtes engueulé ? Sinon, je le corrige moi ! »

- Ok, je vais lui montrer moi, de ne pas embêter mon beau frère ! »  
- Laisse-le, c'est de ma faute… de plus ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! »

J'ai haussé le ton, c'est rare que je perde mon sang froid. Mais j'ai honte, car c'est de ma faute… Mon meccano se cache derrière le bureau, il m'a connu, avant, un espèce de monstre sanguinaire comme Han-Ryu, remplie de colère et de haine. On se ressemble, lui et moi…

- Il est où ce Ka Rang Park ? »

Je souris, celui-là, il a payé pour avoir fait ça à Han. Je me souviens l'avoir retrouvé près d'un ravin, à moitié mort. Je savais qui avait pu lui faire ça. J'ai demandé à ma sœur de le surveiller et… Ka Rang Park est mort. Je me suis déchaîné sur lui. J'ai laissé l'ancien moi faire la fête. Cruellement, bestialement… J'hausse les épaules, me dirigeant vers la sortie et observant Han qui regarde un papillon voleter autour de lui. Les animaux semblent l'aimer…

- Ka Rang Park est mort… je l'ai tué pour avoir touché à Han ! »

Il se retourne vers moi, le visage incrédule et je m'approche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, peut-être que je regrette ce silence. J'attrape son visage, m'accroupis pour être en face de lui et je pose mon front contre le sien.

- Merci… Han…. »  
- Tae-Jin… »

Sa gorge est serrée, il se retient de fondre en larmes, à cause de la présence de Jo-Pae. Alors je l'attrape par la main et on se casse sans mot dire.

Je suis assis sur la table basse de mon studio, lui juste en face de moi, par terre, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on se regarde dans un parfait silence. Il vient se caler entre mes bras et je le sers tendrement.

- Ça fait mal en dedans… »  
- Laisse couler. »  
- J'entends des choses en moi, pleins de choses. J'entends… ton nom, je vois des choses troublantes, je ne crois pas être fait pour ça… Aimer… »  
- Moi non plus, mais… pourquoi ne pas essayer… y'a rien de mal à essayer… je crois… »

Il me sourit, je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et après quelques bières, on repart filer à 200, libres en cet instant de vivre cette passion dévorante, lui dans mon dos, chaud, brûlant, je frémis de tout ça, de cette sensualité foudroyante. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! On rentre au petit matin, en faisant un détour par le cimetière. Il n'a pas pu aller à l'enterrement de son père, il était allongé presque sans vie dans mon lit. Il regarde la stèle, les yeux vides et au loin, je vois la silhouette de son frère. Il se contente de nous observer, sans rien dire, mais son regard sur moi, n'a rien d'amical. Je le ramène chez moi, on prend une douche, tout en s'amusant comme des gosses. Si dans nos gestes quelqu'un y voit un geste sensuel ou romantique, ce n'est pas voulu. Il y a deux hommes dans cette douche, deux amis, mais elle n'a rien d'une connotation sexuelle. Rien ! Je m'allonge sur le lit, encore humide, il se cale contre moi et on s'endort bercé par la vie et saoulé par la chaleur de l'autre.  
Je me réveille au petit matin, le torse couvert de bave, pour ré apercevoir ce gamin fragile, caché sous sa carapace de brute. Ma main chasse ce liquide pâteux et je lui donne un coup de genoux.

- Dégage ! Tu baves ! »  
- Tae-Jin… »

Il me sert un peu plus et je capitule, retombant dans les draps. Je lui caresse le dos, bizarrement, il me donne envie.

- Jijin ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Apprend-moi… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais un blocage avec ce truc. Je grogne fronçant les sourcils et j'essaye d'éviter de me retrouver dans une situation que je ne pourrais pas gérer. Je dois avoir la trouille de faire ça, de m'apercevoir que… ça peut être meilleur que la vitesse. Ou que je foire totalement le truc. Pourtant, je ressens de l'envie, envers lui, envers son corps. Il m'agrippe le bras, et le sert fortement. Je crois que je vais céder… sa cuisse vient de glisser entre les miennes et là je n'ai plus qu'une envie. Le retourner… et le consommer !  
Le romantisme ? On a n'a pas besoin ! La douceur ? Pourquoi faire ? Je le retourne sur le futon et je vire les draps, mettant nos bassins en contact. Je lui arrache un gémissement, il glisse le long de mon dos, de mes reins, m'électrise. Han-Ryu, vivant tout contre moi. Je me presse contre lui, je frotte nos chaires l'une contre l'autre, son visage me rend dingue. Sa voix enrouée, brisée, son corps qui frissonne. Pourquoi j'ai eut peur de ça ? Pourquoi n'avoir jamais voulu consommer ça ? Pour garder cette exclusivité à Han ?!  
Une mouvement rapide, histoire de me mettre en condition et puis je plonge dans son corps. Il ondule, sert les draps, cri mon nom. Son regard ma happe… Mon dieu… la vitesse semble dérisoire face à lui. Face à sa vie qui coule tout autour de moi. Je verse une larme en commençant à lui donner des coups de reins. Au fur et mesure, je découvre un visage que je rencontre pour la première fois. J'apprends le plaisir sexuel, et lui aussi. J'y prends goût, moi, lui, portés par les allées et venues que j'exerce à l'intérieur de son corps. Je transpire, il transpire, je recherche ma respiration, et son regard m'en demande plus. Je réponds à son attente. Plus fort, plus vite, plus profondément… Je jouis… il jouit… nous jouissons ensemble.  
Je le regarde, nu, en train de faire à manger, il me sourit et ma ramène une omelette.

- Dépêche de manger, je veux qu'on continu. »  
- Hein ?! »  
- Encore ! »  
- Hey, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir la cadence ! »  
- Je veux apprendre ton corps… pour ne jamais l'oublier… »  
- Han… »  
- Mange ! »


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Bo go ship da (I miss you dearly)**

**10**

* * *

Alors on mange… On recommence, de plus en plus brutalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne incontrôlable, qu'il me plaque par terre et qu'il ne prenne mon rôle de dominant, avec brio, je dois dire. Han-Ryu est une machine, ça je le savais, mais ses coups de reins sont une quasi torture. Heureusement que je ne l'ai jamais autorisé à approcher ma sœur. C'est douloureux, mais je ne me plains pas, je ne plaindrais pas. Car au final, ça revient au même. Le plaisir, l'envie, et la jouissance. Une journée entière dédiée à la découverte de l'autre et au plaisir extrême. Il est infernal, il est insatiable, il est dominateur et légèrement sadique. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, pas du tout…

- Han… »  
- Je te fais mal ? »  
- Non… continue… »

Continuer, continuer, encore et encore, comme deux bêtes sauvages. Lui en moi, moi en lui… nos corps empêtrés dans une extase blanchâtre. Nos corps saoulés l'un de l'autre, s'endormant dans les bras de celui avec qui… il dédira sa vie.

Les jours passent mais ne se ressemblent pas, jamais nous n'avons recommencé une telle orgie, pourtant, entre nous, il y a toujours quelques choses de profond, si profond. On mange ensemble, on vit ensemble, dort ensemble. Deux mois après il avait abandonné son appartement pour vivre avec moi. Partager notre vie secrète dans le velours de la nuit, notre amour, notre lien profond.  
Et moi… cinq mois plus tard, un soir d'insomnie, j'ai pris la route à plus de 260. J'ai doublé une voiture et en face de moi, une porche noire que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Je suis mort sur le coup.

- Pardon… Han... Ryu… Sarang Hae. »

J'ai fermé les yeux avant d'entendre un bruit de ferraille, sentir une grande douleur… c'est les derniers mots que j'ai dit en percutant la voiture. Ma moto a volé en éclat et mon crâne s'est répandu sur le bitume.

-----------------------------------------------------

Les cauchemars me hantent, c'est à chaque fois pareille, quand je me réveille seul dans les draps. Je sors, sa moto n'est pas là, je sais où il est. J'avance dans la nuit et vois les lumières d'une ambulance. Je cours, bouscule les gens et je les vois ramasser ton corps inerte. Du sang partout, du sang partout…

- Tu as préféré la vitesse à moi, j'ai pas réussi à t'arracher à elle… suis-je si insignifiant pour que tu m'aies laissé derrière ? »

J'aurais dû m'en douter… Je me surprends à ne pas pleurer car je sais que c'est ici que tu voulais mourir. Je souris et je laisse ton corps partir avec eux. Demain on ira te chercher, on brûlera ton corps et j'éparpillerais tes cendres dans la mer. Pardonne-moi, mais j'en garderais un poignée avec moi.  
Je vois tout dans un brouillard épais, Jo-Pae pleure contre moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Ta sœur… n'a pas eut le courage d'assister à ta crémation.  
Je suis là, tenant le pot qui sera ton dernier logis. Je le sers contre moi. Ho Rah à ma droite, tes hommes juste derrière, avec ton meccano. Jo-Pae et ta sœur à ma gauche, je jette tes cendres dans le vent et garde la dernière poignée contre mon cœur, dans ta boite funéraire. Je rentre seul, je n'ai pas envie de leur parler, ton urne repose à la tête de notre lit, je vais garder cet appartement…  
Je m'approche du mec qui gère la casse, je monnaye la récupération de ta moto, ou ce qu'il en reste et avec ton meccano je la remets en état. Six mois plu tard elle est comme neuve. Et ton urne contre moi, je file entre les voitures sur la voie rapide où tu es mort. Défiant la vie, et la mort. Ironie du sors… ou pas, dix ans plus tard, par une nuit pluvieuse, sur le même tronçon de route, je perds le contrôle et passe à travers la rambarde de sécurité. Je n'ai pas peur, non, je vais te retrouver. La rambarde me décapite et mon corps est retrouvé au petit matin le lendemain.

Ainsi va la vie ! Mais pendant dix ans qu'es-ce que tu as pu me manquer… vraiment !

- Bo go ship da… Tae-Jin…. »

* * *

2007 dieu que j'aime ce manwha !


End file.
